Thank You
by LightWoman
Summary: Short post ep for Canary Song, contains mild spoilers.


Just a little post-ep of Canary Song... that episode ended WAY too soon!

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show, do you think we would have faded to black when we did?**

Thank You

"I get better looking every day." He felt himself nod slightly at her words, smiling as she reached up and clicked off the light on his hat.

He took a step towards her and she leaned in a little closer, her eyes dropping to his chest before rising to meet his again. Wordlessly she lifted her arms and placed them on his shoulders, swaying slightly, and gave a small sigh of contentment when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She moved her face in closer, pressing her cheek to his, inhaling deeply.

They continued like that for a few moments, rocking gently from side to side in a slow dance, his hands occasionally drifting higher up her back and then down to her waist again. He fought the urge to reach even lower. _Now is not the time, Cal_.

"This is nice," she murmured, and he smiled, lifting his hand to stroke her hair.

"Yeah," he agreed, thinking he could quite happily stay out here on this balcony with her forever.

He felt her turn her head and kiss his cheek, then lower, near the corner of his mouth. Then – he wasn't even sure how it happened – he'd half turned towards her and his lips had parted slightly and suddenly they were kissing. It was slow and sweet and sensual, her lips felt so incredibly soft and, as she opened her mouth and permitted his tongue entry, he could taste that expensive scotch of his.

He broke away, and she gave him a lazy smile as she continued to hold onto him. "What was that?" he asked her quietly.

Her grin widened. "That..." she said, leaning in closer, "was called a kiss, Cal. Not something you've come across before?"

"You know what I mean," he said, unable to resist smiling at her. She was beautiful and lovely most of the time anyway, but she was just the right amount of drunk right now to be positively adorable.

She brushed her lips over his, and he closed his eyes, struggling to control his breathing. "Gill..."

She kissed him again, her hands on his shoulders pulling him in tighter, and he couldn't help himself: he kissed her back. This kiss was more intense, imbued with far more passion and frenzy and _god _the images that were going through his head right now. She was the first to break away this time, smiling up at him as she traced her finger lightly over his lips. "You know, for someone who didn't know what kissing was thirty seconds ago, you're very good at it."

He chuckled. "For someone who's as drunk as you, you're very good at it too."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that _drunk, Cal."

"You're drunk enough for this to be a mistake."

She pouted. "Kissing me is a mistake?"

"Kissing you is bloody fantastic," he clarified. "Letting it go any further would be a mistake. Right now."

"Right now?" she echoed, a smile spreading across her face. "So... tomorrow, maybe, it wouldn't be a mistake?"

He stroked her cheek lightly, his eyes never leaving her face. "If you still want to kiss me when you're sober, darling, give me a call and I'll be there quicker than you can say fifty year old malt."

She threw her head back as she laughed and he considered, briefly, whether it would be pushing the boundaries too far to kiss the gorgeous neck she now exposed his lustful gaze to. Instead he pulled her closer to him in another hug, his fingers tangled in her hair while hers tapped lightly on the hat he still wore.

"Take me home," she said at last, her voice slightly muffled as her mouth was pressed against his neck.

"That's what they all say," he joked, and she swatted at his arm playfully.

"I'll go home... sleep it off... then maybe tomorrow I'll give you a call." She giggled flirtatiously, and he wrapped an arm around her waist as he turned so they could walk back inside.

"Maybe you will," he said softly as she broke from his grasp and hurried back to pick up her shoes, still giggling. "Maybe you will."

"Then you'll have even more to thank me for." He raised his eyebrows at her suggestive comment, and she laughed again. Then, her heels dangling from her fingers, she stepped towards him, and together they walked back into the building.


End file.
